Demon Days (Supernatural Fanfic)
by FrodoLuverNumber1
Summary: Well, this blows. Newly-awakened Dean Winchester discovers he's a demon, his best friend can only see his demon-form, Metatron is still out there, and he has to adjust life as a demon. Shit. *possibly Destiel. I'm not sure if I'm going to put Destiel in this story (even though I ship them so hard),but if thats not your jam, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Demon Days (A Supernatural Fanfic)

Chapter One: Wakey-Wakey

"Crowley? What the hell happened?"

Crowley smiles at me creepily, almost sadistically. He sits in a chair beside the bed I'm lying in for some unknown reason. I sit up as he is just staring.

"What, ya' friggin' weirdo?" I ask. "Crowley, why are you looking at me like that?"

Crowley just keeps smiling for a minute, before he finally says, "I'm just taking it in."

"Taking what in, Cr-"

Then I see them. In the mirror across from my bed. My eyes. They're... BLACK. Shiny, glassy, black eyes.

"Wh-What?" I struggle out. "What, why-"

Crowley smiles even bigger (didn't know that could happen) and replies, "What do you think, buttercup? You're a demon."

My heart stops and drops right into my stomach. No. That... that can't be right. That's impossible! Even though I'm freaking out inside, I try not to let Crowley know that, so I use my usual witty speech pattern. "Uh, wrong. That'd be you, my man."

"Not just me," Crowley grins. "You two, squirrel. Look in your hand."

I hadn't noticed before, but the First Blade is in my hand. "What about this giant toothpick?"

"Well, Cain was able to live on after he died because of the mark. It was connected to the blade, and it allowed him to come back to life... but, on one condition."

Silence commences and I exclaim, "What, God damn it!"

"He became a demon."

"Wait, but what happened? I didn't di-"

Memories flood back. Fighting Metatron, the big douche bag himself stabbing me right in the chest, Sam crying like a baby (well, it is me), and everything going blurry. Next thing I know, Crowley's eyeballin' me.

"What?" I scoff. "You put in some wacked-out contacts? Hilarious."

Crowley laughs. "You wish. That's all you. Look, I'll prove it to you. Think of your natural eye color, that fan-fiction green. Then, blink."

I narrow my eyes at Crowley, but think of my quote, "fan-fiction green eye color" I blink and gasp as I look in the mirror and there are my regular green eyes.

"Oh my G-God," I grope for words.

"Maybe you shouldn't be saying that anymore," Crowley grins wickedly. "Maybe, 'Oh my Lucifer'!"

"Son of a bitch!" I shout. "This can't be happening!"

"Now, no need to be mean!" Crowley tisks. "'Not all of us are bad. Only... most."

"Reverse this," I demand. "Now."

"Wish, I could, love, but I can't. Once a demon, always a demon."

"Wait," I say, "Sam almost cured you! He can-oh, it practically killed him, though. Oh God, am I REALLY a demon?"

"100% all natural demon, Dean Winchester," Crowley nods. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Wait, can't angels see what demons really look like?" I ask, biting my lip.

Crowley nods. "Yes, but why does-"

He then gives this little smile like he knows something I don't.

"What?"

"Are you worried your boyfriend won't like you anymore?" Crowley grins widely.

"Cas is not my boyfriend!" I blush beet-red.

"I didn't say _Cas_ was your boyfriend."

"...Shut up."

I lay back down on the bed, taking it all in. I'm a... demon. The very thing I've hunted for years... is exactly what I've become. The very thing that ripped my family apart is the very thing I now am.

I feel disgusting and empty.

And I should. I am disgusting.

"So how do you feel, love?" Crowley asks sickly-sweet.

"Friggin' peachy," I roll my eyes. "Alright, I'm done talking to you. Where's Sam?"

"What? You're just throwing me aside like a one night stand?" Crowley asks sarcastically. "I saved you, Dean. I deserve some thanks."

I rise from the bed and tower over Crowley who still sits in the chair beside my bed. "THANK you? Why the hell would I do that? You've turned me into this disgusting... THING and you think that I'll be thanking you? Sure, I'll drop off your fruit basket in Hell."

Crowley's eyes grow wide and he laughs. "Okay, that last bit was funny."

I roll my eyes and storm out of my room to find Sam. I decide to just call him.

"Crowley, swear to God, don't you dare use Dean's phone or I will kill you," Sam picks up angrily.

"Now, what kind of a greeting is that?" I ask, trying to maintain my witty attitude for Sam. "Especially for the best brother in the world?"

I hear something hit the floor (I think Sam's phone) and hear heavy footsteps rushing to (probably) find me. In seemingly seconds, Sam and I stand in the living room, Sam with this look on his face that could make Crowley himself cry. His big-ass eyes all wide and teary, his nostrils flaring, and that look of "Oh my God" clearly plastered on his face.

"Dean."

I grin at my dork brother. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam rushes over to me and envelopes me in a great, big hug. "Swear to God, if you die one more time, I'm going to kill you."

I laugh. "Right back atcha'."

Sam pulls away. "Wait, how are you alive? I mean, I was gonna' force, or try to force, Crowley to resurrect you, again, but I didn't think he'd done anything."

"Yeah, it was weird, all of a sudden I was of in la-la-land and then BAM! wakey-wakey eggs and bakey!" I grin, trying not to let on what really happened.

Sam's eyebrows furrow. "Wait, so let me get this straight, Crowley just all of a sudden turns into Mother Teresa and grants you a second chance at living for nothing?"

I shrug. "Guess so." I walk towards the fridge. "Hey, got a beer?"

Sam shakes his head. "Hold up, hold up! This is crap, Dean! Why would Crowley just do that?"

"Like you said, Mother Teresa!"

All of a sudden, Crowley strolls into the room. "Ello, boys! So, Moose, glad to have brother dearest back?"

Sam storms over to Crowley and gets all up in his face, "Crowley, tell me what happened. What you did."

"First of all, you're welcome," Crowley replies snarkily, "and second, all I did was bring your sweet brother back to life. What's wrong with that?"

"How did you do it?" Sam demands.

I shake my head furiously at Crowley, pretty much saying, "If you tell him, I will get Cas to smite you."

"What?!" Crowley exclaims. "I'm the newly-appointed King a' Hell! You don't think I could bring Dean back with my mojo?"

"It's not that you couldn't, it's that you wouldn't," Sam says, narrowing his eyes.

"I, for one, am offended that you would think I wouldn't get my dear Moose's brother back from the dead?" Crowley fakes an appalled and slightly hurt look. "I thought we were closer than that."

Sam rolls his eyes, drops the topic, and turns to Dean. "Whatever. At least you're back... again."

"Glad to be back," I reply. "So, uh, where's Cas?"

Crowley grins.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, the nerd angel himself, in all his geeky glory, appears with a gust of wind and the sound of feathers. I smile broadly when I see Cas.

When he sees me, Cas' blue eyes light up. "Dean! You're alive! But Metatron said-"

All of a sudden, the light leaves his eyes. "Wait, Dean, what's wrong with- why do you-"

"Look so stunningly handsome?" I interrupt. "I always look like this, Cas!"

Shit, I forgot that angels can see demons real faces. I forgot about that... also that I am a demon.

Sam rolls his eyes at me and Cas says, a little harshly, "Dean, I wish to speak to you in another room."

"Sure, let's."

I follow Cas into the kitchen and as soon as we're out of earshot of Sam and Crowley, Cas spins around. "Dean, what did you do?" Cas demands.

"Me?!" I exclaim. "I didn't do jack-squat! It was Crowley!"

"Was it The First Blade?" Cas asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Damn," Cas curses. "So, you are a demon."

"Well, thanks, Cas," I say, a little hurt. "It's good to see you, too."

"Sorry," Cas shakes his head. "It _is _good to see you, Dean. I'm glad you're alive."

"Yeah, you too," I reply.

Cas just keeps staring at me, an almost sad look on his face,

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Cas finally breaks his gaze and turns away.

"What?" I ask a little more forcefully.

Cas sighs and turns back to face me. "Dean, as you know, I can see your true face."

"And?"

"That's... all I can see."

My heart drops into my stomach. "What?"

Cas nods. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I can't see anything besides darkness and fire. I can't see your smile, your green eyes. Nothing but fire."

My heart breaks. "No, that... that can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is, Dean. I wish it wasn't the case, though," Cas replies, eyes to the floor.

"What, so you, like, view me differently or something?!" I cry, truly hurt.

"No, Dean!" Cas exclaims, walking over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "It's not that. I still know that you are the same witty, kind, loyal, amazing person I have always known. I just see what you truly look like. I know it's still you, Dean."

"But it's just completely different," I mumble.

Cas just stands there, looking incredibly sad, his big blue eyes staring into mine. Well, he probably just sees black.

"What the hell are we gonna' do?"


End file.
